The present invention relates to a toy assembly and more particularly to a battery operated decorative toy assembly including a novel switch construction, a novel movable vane simulator arrangement providing a unique decorative pattern, and a novel construction arrangement for assemblage of several parts of a toy.
The present invention can be effectively utilized with push-pull toys of the type which incorporate rotating members to create decorative patterns and teaches a unique structure for creating attractive visual patterns of interest to children of all ages.
The novel toy assembly of the present invention permits a straightforward and economical manufacture and assembly with a minimum of parts and material to provide a toy which is light in weight to be hand manipulatable and operable by a small child with a minimum of effort and skill and yet provides a child with a toy which is visually attractive, educational and readily operable, serving as a simple introduction into the world of battery operated structures.